


two feet standing on a principle

by larryismyreligion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Model Harry, Top Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryismyreligion/pseuds/larryismyreligion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one where they pretend to still be a couple and it's a disaster until it's not."<br/>AU, где Гарри - известная модель, а Луи работает в торговом центре, и никто не знает, что они расстались 2 недели назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two feet standing on a principle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two feet standing on a principle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115039) by [tumsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumsa/pseuds/tumsa). 



> От автора :  
> "Заголовок из песни Daughter- Still. Вдохновлением послужила The Fray - Unsaid и моя самая любимая история "The Good Times Are Killing Me" , написана minor_hue, которую я перечитывала наверное раз 50, если не больше, поэтому вы можете наблюдать связь с текстом.  
> Это не история о изменах, это просто воплощение моей фантазии." 
> 
> "В школе они будут учить вас стольким вещам, типа как препарировать лягушку, почему Диккенс написал «Большие надежды», или как работает первый закон Ньютона, но никто не объяснит тебе, как справляться со всеми этими сумасшедшими эмоциями и чувствами, как любовь и надежда, злость и ревность. Не существует ни курсов, ни лекций о том, как быть вместе с кем-то, и не облажаться, как не ссориться, как прощать, но каждый человек должен знать все эти вещи и разбираться в них, и это тяжело, потому что Луи – молод, и всё ещё звонит маме, чтобы узнать, можно ли стирать его футболку в стиральной машине, или что делать с пятнами кофе на его ковре. Если честно, большую часть времени он чувствует себя, словно слепой, спотыкаясь и пытаясь угадать верный путь."

**_"and we are leaving some things unsaid_ **  
**_and we are breathing deeper instead"_ **

Это странно, думает Луи, что люди, которые любят тебя, могут ранить сильнее. Может быть, это потому, что они знают тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой, они знают, как причинить тебе страдания одним только словом, знают все твои слабости и уязвимые точки, знают, куда нужно нажать, чтобы сделать тебе больно, или, может быть, потому, что когда ты любишь, ты закрываешь глаза на их действия, даже не осознавая, что они ранят тебя целенаправленно. Ты до сих пор доверяешь им, говоря только правду, до сих пор веришь им и принимаешь каждый удар прямо в сердце, разбивая его на части, даешь им возможность стереть тебя в порошок. Это странно, что люди, которые всегда были здесь, чтобы удерживать тебя на плаву, в конечном итоге стали теми, кто столкнет тебя в пропасть. И да, это странно, что в финале ты ненавидишь тех, кого любил всем своим сердцем, так сильно, что не можешь даже находиться с ними в одной комнате. Хотя когда-то было время, что ты не мог уснуть без порхающих бабочек в животе, думая о том, какие их губы на вкус, и как прекрасно подходят ваши руки, складываясь, будто две части пазла. Это странно, но Луи привык к этому. Он пережил то, что все вокруг называли «сказкой», пока не закончилось его «долго и счастливо». Он пережил все пугающие громкие ссоры и еще более пугающие молчания, он прошел от «мы переживем это» до «стоит ли оно вообще этого?». «Я никогда больше не хочу видеть тебя снова» - это то, что заставляло его тихо плакать в ванной месяц назад, и это то, что заставляет его истерически смеяться сейчас.

Дело в том, что даже когда они медленно разрушали друг друга, у них все еще были общие друзья и семьи, любящие их. И даже когда Луи провёл ночь, бесцельно блуждая по городу, он не хотел возвращаться домой и снова ругаться, и также не хотел возвращаться в свою старую квартиру, потому что для него это было отступлением. Он никогда никому не говорил об этом. Когда Стэн спросил о Гарри, Луи с улыбкой ответил что-то типа: «Все хорошо, отлично... Здорово, на самом деле». Когда его мама спрашивала о том, когда парни собираются навестить ее, Луи отвечал: «В ближайшее время, возможно, в следующем месяце», - несмотря на то, что он сам думал о переезде и, на самом деле, Гарри делал то же самое. Найл твиттил: «Жду моих мальчиков: меньше работы - больше партий @LouisTommo @HarryS». Джемма писала Луи, спрашивая об их планах на Новый год, и о том, что было бы хорошо отпраздновать вместе «если, конечно же, у голубков ничего не запланировано». Луи знал, что им не следует врать друзьям, он знал, что это не сойдет им с рук, но он не мог справиться с чувством вины, не хотел ранить ещё хоть одного близкого человека. Он не хотел слушать чужие нравоучения и советы, заставлять людей принимать одну из сторон. Так что, когда Джемма говорит ему о вечеринке по случаю дня рождения, он встаёт с кровати, принимает душ, бреется, затем надевает чистую одежду и делает вид, что он не валится с ног после изнурительной двенадцатичасовой смены в торговом центре. Луи говорит Гарри, что да, он придёт, и что да, конечно, они не могут сказать правду, потому что это единственное, в чем они оба могут прийти к согласию - не испортить Рождество своим друзьям.

Он не видел Гарри две недели, и не важно, как сильно он пытается отрицать это, часть его до сих пор ждет и надеется, в этом же есть смысл, да? Ты не можешь разлюбить кого-то, разучиться скучать по ним, и даже если ты очень сильно хочешь ударить этого человека, ты все еще помнишь тепло его объятий и обещания, которые он шептал тебе в шею теплыми вечерами, и, может быть, думает Луи (и это пугающе, на самом деле), часть его будет любить Гарри до тех пор, пока его сердце не перестанет биться. Ему кажется, что возможно, это слава первой любви, которая никогда не покидает его мысли, заставляет все внутри трепетать и пытается напомнить о себе любыми способами. Его подсознание намеренно играет с ним злую шутку, ведь существует куча вещей, которые Луи привык делать, а теперь это приносит слишком много боли (меньше спать, только лишь для того, чтобы проводить с ним больше времени, покупать его любимое мороженное, вместо своего, тратить деньги на дурацкие парные футболки, наслаждаться плаксивыми приторными песенками о вечной любви и подпевать им, держаться за руки все время, даже когда это не очень-то и удобно, целовать его, несмотря на утреннее дыхание и думать, что это мило, а не отвратительно, целовать его на публике, тем самим раздражая их друзей, целовать его, потому что это – твое любимое занятие, позировать на камеру, хоть Луи и ненавидел это занятие, но шел на жертвы ради милых парных фотографий, которые потом можно было повесить на стену в рамочку, переехать со своей квартиры, потому что дом Луи там, где сердце его мальчика, говорить о всяких пугающих вещах, как планы на будущее, просыпаться рано только для того, чтобы позавтракать с Гарри, разделять все свои первые разы с ним).

Прямо сейчас, Гарри, прислонившись спиной к блестящему черному автомобилю, стоит напротив дома Луи. На парне, должно быть, дорогие брендовые вещи и он выглядит идеально, впрочем, как и всегда, и это то, что заставляет Луи чувствовать себя маленьким и хрупким по сравнению с ним. Потому что Гарри – потрясающий, а у Луи нет ничего, кроме темных синяков под глазами, которые подарили ему все те бессонные ночи, и одежды, которая велика на нем из-за того, что парень убавил в весе, стараясь больше работать и меньше отвлекаться на пищу (он ненавидит еду, ненавидит за то, что она напоминает ему о завтраках, которые готовил Гарри, и об их совместных обедах, и, на самом деле, в последнее время Луи вспоминает о еде только когда желудок болезненно ноет, а голова начинает кружиться), парень истощён, руки болят от работы, а его поношенное зимнее пальто, чёрная футболка и потёртые джинсы не могут конкурировать с блестящими пуговицами на чёрном длинном пальто Гарри, его шикарным белым шарфом и узкими джинсами. Может быть, они никогда и не были вместе, и Луи был слишком слеп все это время, чтобы заметить, они были из совсем разных миров и осознание этого заняло у них более двух лет конфликта. Луи дышит глубоко, стараясь быть сильным, он знал, с чем связывается, соглашаясь на предложение. Он помнит, как Гарри когда-то сказал ему что-то, вроде: «Ты не можешь выглядеть так на красной дорожке, ради Бога, Луи!». Он знает, что Гарри любит, а что - нет, и знает чего можно от него ожидать. Когда Луи подошел к машине, Гарри выглядел скучающим, набирая что-то в телефоне и не обращая внимание на парня, как будто он не был любовью всей его жизни (он и в правду не был), и как будто ему было всё равно на присутствие парня здесь, когда сам Луи думал, что сейчас взорвется от чувства нервозности внутри. Это была сказка, которую рассказывала мама Луи, когда он был ребенком, о Снежной королеве, маленьком мальчике и его сестре, он не сильно помнит её, не помнит, что там произошло или как она закончилась, но парень помнит, что сердце мальчика было заморожено, и он не мог ничего чувствовать, а это именно то, в чем сейчас нуждается Луи, потому что в его груди разгорелся пожар, и он чувствует себя так, словно может в любую секунду задохнуться.

\- Ты опоздал, - говорит Гарри, - садись в машину. - Луи не стал объяснять ему то, что он работал сверхурочно, чтобы получить больше денег, потому что парню грозились отключить отопление в квартире, если тот не заплатит в ближайшее время, ибо Гарри не заботится о нем больше (и еще потому, что Луи никогда не любил говорить о деньгах, и ему не нравилось, когда Гарри за все платил). Парень садится в машину, его пальцы трясутся, когда он пристегивает ремень безопасности, и старается расслабиться. Гарри заводит машину и включает радио, явно давая понять, что он не заинтересован в разговоре, и это действительно странно для Луи, потому что он не привык сидеть тихо и не разговаривать с Гарри или не кричать на него. Его ум, кажется, сосредоточился на глупых вещах: машина пахнет Гарри, а перчаток Луи, которые лежали в двери, больше там нет, на бардачке - наклейка с красным сердцем. Луи смотрит на эту глупую наклейку и вспоминает день, когда он купил её на заправке как раз для того, чтобы увидеть испуганное лицо Гарри, ведь Луи "уничтожил его малышку". Так или иначе, несмотря на протесты Гарри, наклейка осталась. И она все ещё в машине, хоть уже немного стерлась, а один угол смялся. Луи не понимает, почему Гарри не снял её и вообще, почему он думает об этом всем? Он, наверное, идиот. У Гарри три машины и ему, скорее всего, плевать на наклейку в одной из них, он, должно быть, даже и не помнит, как она оказалась там. Глупо сейчас вспоминать это, Луи. И, блять, он думал, что будет лучше, если он будет ненавидеть Гарри, но теперь он чувствует, что находится на первом уровне, в то время, как Гарри проходит уровни один за другим, делая это наилучшим образом. Ну что ж, Луи всегда был неудачником.

 

 

*******

 

 

Луи сыграл свою роль так хорошо, что даже Джемма поверила, что он был не осведомлен о вечеринке в её доме. Он научился лгать своим друзьям менее чем за месяц, и это должно делать его грустным, но вместо этого, Луи чувствует благодарность, ему просто нужно придерживаться плана и пережить эту адскую ночь. Все будет хорошо. Он чувствует, что может сделать это.

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим, - говорит Джемма, забирая пальто из рук Луи после быстрых объятий и поцелуя в щеку, - я предполагаю, что Гарри не шутил, когда говорил, что ты работаешь всё время.

\- Джемс, ты же знаешь, какой он, - говорит Гарри, крепко обнимая сестру, и его голос звучит так спокойно, Господи, Луи не помнит, когда в последний раз он слышал, чтобы Гарри звучал так сладко и любяще, - не хочет брать ни копейки от меня.

И вот, этот холодный тон, который остальные могут ошибочно принять просто за нотку сарказма в голосе Гарри, но блять, Луи знает лучше. Он ничего не говорит, стараясь удержать эту фальшивую улыбку на своем лице, обнимая Найла и Стэна. Найл всё время улыбается и смеется, рад, наконец, увидеть своих друзей, но Стэн хмурится. Луи может чувствовать этот взгляд, прожигающий затылок, и буквально молится, чтобы Стэн оставил его в покое. Из гостиной звучат голоса, свет включен, начинает играть музыка. Луи видит Зейна, Лиама, Перри, Софию, Барбару, Элеонор, Ника и еще некоторых друзей Гарри, которых он, на самом деле, и не хотел бы видеть на своей вечеринке, но если уж так вышло, то ладно, ведь чем больше народу, тем легче будет для него и Гарри притворяться любящей парочкой. Может быть, им даже не придется разговаривать друг с другом.

\- Итак, мальчики, - говорит Джемма, вешая верхнюю одежду парней, - нам нужно, чтобы вы оба были пьяны. И я думаю, что у Эштона где-то завалялась бутылочка шампанского. Давайте же отметим это, черт побери! - она подмигивает и оборачивает руку вокруг талии Луи, чтобы провести его в гостинную. Луи чувствует взгляд Гарри, и думает, благодарен ли Гарри Джемме так же, как и он, за то, что она идет между ними. Друзья всегда дразнили парней за то, что они не могли не касаться друг к другу, и Гарри, должно быть, тоже вспомнил, что они должны вести себя, как раньше, что все их друзья ожидают привычных Гарри и Луи.

Он был удивлен, когда Гарри сказал: «Хэй, Джемс, отвали от моего парня», - отталкивая её, и располагая свою руку там, где секунду назад находилась рука девушки. Его рука большая и теплая, и она подходит замечательно, в общем, как и всегда, и Луи так сильно хочется прильнуть к нему, но потом он чувствует, как пальцы Гарри слабо подрагивают, и это служит отличным напоминанием, что ничего не нормально, ничего не так, как раньше. Джемма смеется, говоря Гарри, чтобы он не был таким собственником, ведь «Господи, Гарри, ты видишь его каждый день, а мы не видели его почти месяц», но Луи заметил её любящую улыбку, которая предназначена для них обоих. Она и все остальные дали Луи знать, что их любовь является чем-то большим. Каждый из их окружения знал, что отношения Гарри и Луи – это не временное явление, это их «раз и навсегда». Конечно, с этим было связано много шуток, и много поддразниваний, но так же к этому всегда добавлялись вздохи восхищения при виде воркований парочки, фразочки, типа «я бы хотел, чтобы у меня было то, что есть у вас, ребята, вы такие счастливые», и из-за всего этого парням было намного сложнее рассказать всем, что они были не правы.

Что не существует такого понятия, как «соулмэйты», что их «навсегда» не продлилось и трёх лет.

Луи позволил Гарри провести его к маленькому столу, где стоял Эштон с его знаменитой бутылкой дорогого шампанского. Все собрались вокруг парней, по комнате разнесся звон бокалов. Каждый здесь празднует взросление Луи, хоть до его дня рождения еще пару часов. Если все и ожидали тост от Гарри, никто ничего не сказал. Луи чувствовал, что нижняя часть его спины пылает от расположившейся там руки Гарри, и он надеется, что бокал шампанского поможет ему забыть об этом.

 

 

*******

 

 

За последние две недели, с того момента, как Луи съехал с их общей квартиры, он жил в своих старых апартаментах, работал 24/7, чтобы заработать денег, и, как оказалось, Гарри делал то же самое (скрытая часть). Все хотят с ними пообщаться, давно не виделись и все такое, так что они должны быть постоянно вместе, даже тогда, когда Луи хочет сбежать и, возможно, найти Эштона, чтобы спросить, где Джемма прячет спиртное. Он чувствует, как медленно заканчивается воздух в легких, и как он возвращается, словно подарок, потому что две недели назад Гарри сделал его сердитым, несчастным, расстроенным и полным ненависти. Две недели назад он не чувствовал себя беспомощным и безнадежным. Луи ожидает, что Гарри будет разговаривать со всеми, потому что всё, казалось, шло так здорово, когда они прибыли, но это не срабатывает так, как он того хочет, когда Перри спрашивает у парней про их планы на Новый год, и Гарри просто стоит молча, а Луи - тот, кто в итоге скажет: "На самом деле, у нас не было времени подумать об этом", - и его голос звучит настолько низко и грустно, что он хочет ударить себя. Но Перри не замечает этого и начинает рассказ о том, что Джемма предложила арендовать дом где-нибудь в Италии, и все они могли бы туда съездить. На мгновение, Луи забывается и говорит ей, что не может себе это позволить, и что ему неудобно, как, черт возьми, Перри, нахмурившись, смотрит на них двоих, потому что это же очевидно, что у Гарри есть достаточно денег, чтобы купить самолет, не то, что какую-то поездку. Пальцы Гарри болезненно сжимают бока Луи и он, пытаясь спасти их, начинает говорить о том, какой Луи прекрасный шутник, и что да, они могут поехать и, может быть, даже остаться там на неделю или две, ведь его парень всегда хотел увидеть Рим и Колизей. И это последняя капля. Луи извиняется и быстрым шагом покидает комнату.

Он делает вид, что ему нужно в ванную комнату, бежит вверх по лестнице на второй этаж, где темно, тихо и, к счастью, пусто, выходит на балкон, который находится в конце коридора. На улице холодно, но ему нужен свежий воздух, чтобы собраться и успокоится. Луи хорошо помнит день, когда Гарри должен был лететь в Италию на фотосессию вскоре после того, как они стали жить вместе. Парня не должно было быть два дня, так что Луи не возражал, что это долго (ему было тяжелее, когда Гарри приходилось уезжать на неделю или две, на время недели мод или выхода новой коллекции, когда Луи не мог заснуть, а на завтрак ел подгорелые тосты, спрашивая себя, что, может быть, ему следует бросить работу, как этого хотел Гарри, чтобы летать везде вместе с ним, и ненавидел себя за то, что является зависимым). Когда Гарри вернулся из Италии, то привёз с собой множество фотографий, большинство которых были сделаны в Колизее, и Луи буквально мог чувствовать солнце и счастье, просто глядя на фотографии. Они провели вечер, говоря об Италии (казалось, что Луи знал больше Гарри, потому что часто смотрел National Geographic, когда был ребёнком, и когда его одноклассники ездили куда-нибудь во время летних каникул, парень строил планы поездок у себя в голове и обещал себе, что когда-нибудь объездит весь мир) , Гарри приготовил пасту под сыром и курицу и рассуждал о том, что, возможно, они могут съездить туда на каникулах. Они пили вино, строили планы, обнимаясь на кровати. Тот вечер был одним из любимых их вечеров для Луи. Сейчас он думает о том, что явно недооценивал Гарри, парень не знал, насколько жестоким тот может быть и не ожидал, что Гарри будет высмеивать их счастливые времена в глазах всех остальных. Он думает о том, как это ужасно, что гнев и разочарование может поменять человека. Луи вспоминает те моменты, когда Гарри был совершенно безобидным, когда он обнимал людей просто потому, что те выглядели одиноко, а потом, как Гарри захлопнул дверь спальни, сказав, чтобы Луи шел нахуй.

\- Луи? – вырывая парня из мыслей о том, когда же все пошло к чёрту, говорит Стэн, оказываясь рядом с ним. Луи проклинает себя за то, что думал, что его лучший друг не будет хоть в этот вечер таким проницательным, и не заметит, что что-то пошло не так, - всё хорошо?

\- Холодно, - говорит Луи, потому что это единственная правда, которую он может сказать. Он одет в одну футболку, а на улице идёт снег, а его большие хлопья падают на кафельный пол балкона. Стэн снимает свой пиджак и, не спрашивая Луи, накидывает его на плечи друга. Это тот жест, который делал Гарри, когда Луи было холодно, и, Господи, его мозг настолько идиотский сегодня, что каждая мелочь напоминает ему о Гарри. Он просто хочет, чтобы это остановилось.

\- Стэн,- говорит Луи, потому что знает, что тот чертовски настойчив (Луи одновременно любит и ненавидит друга за это), - ты считаешь странным то, что я не хочу брать у Гарри деньги?

\- Так вот почему вы спорите? –вскидывая брови, спрашивает Стэн, - это глупо, Луи. Я знаю, ты не хочешь чьей-либо помощи или как там, и я знаю, что ты хочешь быть самостоятельным, но Стайлс любит тебя, и если он хочет помочь тебе и дать деньги, то бери их и шли нахуй всех, кто думает, что это неправильно. Боже, в газетах напишут что угодно, лишь бы привлечь к себе внимание читателей. Не позволь им добраться до тебя, Томмо, ты же знаешь это, верно?

Луи чувствует, как сердце выпрыгивает из его груди и разбивается прямо на кафельной плитке балкона. Стэн сказал, что Стайлс любит его и этого достаточно, чтобы стены, которые Луи так тщательно выстраивал вокруг Гарри, развалились. Он пытается успокоиться, пытается сделать один глубокий вдох, а затем - второй (потому что это всегда работало, когда Луи получал травму на школьном футбольном поле и ему было больно, и плохо, но не настолько сильно, чтобы плакать перед всем городом), но это не помогает сейчас, он ощущает жжение в глазах и не может ничего поделать с этим. Слезы скатываются по щекам, потому что это больно, и Луи ломается, словно кирпичная стена, когда осознает то, что независимо от того, как сильно он старается ненавидеть Гарри, как сильно он сердится на него, и как бы сильно он не пытался быть сильным аля "я лучше этого человека", он все ещё чертовски сильно любит его, он скучает по Гарри, по его глупым электронным письмам с глупыми кото-эмодзи, по их по-глупому идеальным совместным завтракам, по глупым поцелуям, глупым статьям в газетах, что писали о модели Стайлсе и его новом мальчике-игрушке Луи или о том, что Стайлс изменяет своему парню со своей симпатичной коллегой Элеонор (или с кем-то ещё) и по глупым «я люблю тебя». Это ломка, и она становится сильнее с каждым днём, и Луи хочет знать, можно ли умереть, любя кого-то слишком сильно, удивляясь тому, что несколько часов назад он был уверен, что начинает забывать Гарри, а сейчас он не чувствует ничего, кроме этого, он не молчит больше, сначала тихо всхлипывает, стараясь сдержать ненавистные слёзы, а когда Стэн обнимает его и не даёт отстраниться, уже полноценно рыдает ему в плечо.

\- Луи, друг, перестань, - говорит Стэн, его голос шаткий и запутанный, -пожалуйста, перестань, все в порядке.  
Луи скулит в знак протеста, потому что это не правда, ничего не в порядке, и Стэн неуверенно спрашивает:

\- Ты и Гарри... Вы в порядке, верно?

И Луи нужно сделать несколько вдохов, словно несколько шотов алкоголя, чтобы успокоится и тихо пробубнеть в шею Стэна:  
\- Нет, мы не в порядке, - по его щекам ещё текут слезы, когда он отходит от Стэна и признаётся, почти не ломающимся голосом, - мы расстались.

И это сказано так громко, ужасно и окончательно, будто последний гвоздь, забитый в гроб. Стэн выглядит удивленным и растерянным, и Луи думает, что выглядит так же.

\- Это серьёзно, не так ли? - Стэн, наконец-то, говорит, - это же не просто мелкая ссора из-за денег?

Луи кивает, и Стэн тяжело вздыхает, проводя ладонью по своим волосам. И вот это причина, почему Луи никому не рассказывал. Он знал, что люди будут реагировать так: не будут знать, что ответить и как помочь. Так что, Луи заходит обратно в дом, облегчая участь друга.

\- Ну, давайте напьемся ,что ли, - говорит он, потому что это – вечеринка. Луи отсутствовал слишком долго, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-либо другой начал искать его. Он серьезно спрыгнет с балкона, если Джемма узнает о расставании за день до сочельника. Парень чувствует печаль в своём сердце, потому что он действительно будет очень скучать за Джеммой. Она стала ему, как родная сестра, но Луи уверен, что больше никогда не увидит её после сегодняшнего вечера. Господи, он возможно даже не увидит большинство своих друзей. Это пиздец как тяжело.

\- Луи... - начинает Стэн. Кажется, он знает лучше. Они сделают то, что делают каждый раз, когда случается что-то плохое: напьются сегодня вечером, будут блевать весь день завтра и спать, а затем Стэн решит поговорить с Луи, и Луи возненавидит его, но это будет завтра, а сегодня Луи хочет напиться.

 

 

*******

 

 

\- Чувак, - подходит к нему Найл для объятия, но спотыкается об собственные ноги и, истерически смеясь, почти падает лицом вниз. Луи улыбается и помогает встать этому неуклюжему ирландцу должным образом. Они со Стэном уже выпили по две кружки пива, еще по одному бокалу шампанского, которые принесла им Элеанор, поэтому он достаточно выпивший, чтобы думать, что Найл ведет себя нелепо и смешно. Найл приходит как раз вовремя, потому что Луи всё ещё хочет напиться. Никто не сможет напоить вас быстрее, чем Найл Хоран.

\- Чувак, - Найл пытается снова, похлопывая Луи по плечу, - я думаю, что твоя вторая половинка скучает по тебе. Он сидит на кухне и хандрит. Мне кажется, он ревнует тебя к Стэну.

Улыбка Луи мгновенно исчезает, и да, он почти пьяный, а когда он в таком состоянии, то он не думает, что говорит, поэтому:

\- Мне всё равно, Найлер, лучше помоги мне напиться!

Найл моргает и начинает смеяться так громко, что все в комнате уставились на них.

\- Красава, Томмо, отличная шутка! А теперь иди к своему мальчику, пока он не начал рыдать на твой торт, - Найл подтолкнул его в сторону двери, и блять, Луи может пойти к нему и напомнить, что он был тем, кто просил Луи прийти, так что он должен управлять ситуацией, а не сидеть где-то на кухне в одиночку. Только на самом деле, Луи совсем не хочет этого делать. Он хочет напиться и забыть, что он идиот, который все еще пиздецки любит Гарри, даже после всего случившегося, и если он заявится на кухню, он сто процентов скажет какую-то чушь, о которой завтра пожалеет (я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, забери меня обратно, давай начнем все сначала, я люблю тебя), и Гарри лишь посмеётся над ним, а Луи просто напросто умрёт, если это случится. Поэтому, он выходит в коридор только для того, чтобы уйти из поля зрения Найла. Но Луи – неудачник, и всё не могло пройти так гладко, поэтому, как только парень выходит из комнаты, он чуть ли не сталкивается с Гарри, которого Барбара пытается вытащить из кухни - вероятно находясь на той же миссии, что и Найл -, и широко улыбаясь, заметив Луи.

\- Луи, смотри, омела! – она радостно кричит, и Луи может видеть, что Найл нашёл в ней, Барбара весёлая и смешная, и нет, дело не в ранее выпитом шампанском. Сейчас девушка по-дьявольски улыбается, показывая на зелёную декорацию над головой Луи. Её азарт, наверное, виден с Луны.

\- Ну же, ребята, вы не можете сломать традицию!

\- Да, голубки, - говорит Джемма, как всегда появляясь из ниоткуда, - я уверена, вы умирали друг без друга. Вы не были вместе последние… Сколько там? Минут тридцать, наверное. - Она оборачивает руку вокруг талии Барбары и целует девушку в щеку. Они вдвоем более, чем просто выпившие, думает Луи. Девушки переговариваются, посмеиваясь, о том, каким бы был этот поцелуй парочки. Всё бы было как всегда. Джемма бы закатила глаза, а Барбара бы сделала пару фотографий, пригрозив парням, что запостит их в твиттер, чтобы каждый увидел, какой на самом деле Гарри Стайлс.

\- Не будь такой приставучей, Джемс, - говорит Гарри, - мы что, должны каждый раз разыгрывать перед вами шоу, как мы целуемся?

Луи не может и посмотреть на него, потому что его сердце всё ещё пытается выпрыгнуть из груди. Ему срочно надо придумать план побега. Господи, пусть земля под ним просто провалится, и ему не придется больше играть никакую роль.

\- Ой, смотрите, кто заговорил, - смеется Джемма, - мне кажется, я до сих пор помню, как в первые пару месяцев вы целовались каждые 5 минут.

И сейчас, думает Луи, самое время, чтобы он просто испарился, потому что он тоже это помнит. Он помнит их, целующихся в барах, кафе, в их квартире, в доме Джеммы, в машинах, и даже пару раз на съемках Гарри, Боже, их застукивали папарацци везде, фотографии разлетались по всему интернету, они были на обложках журналов, и все друзья при виде их закатывали глаза, говоря вместо «Привет» - «Боже, снимите уже комнату». А сейчас Луи даже не может вспомнить, когда они в последний раз целовались. Он помнит все их первые разы, но не помнит последних, потому что он не предполагал, что они и в правду будут последними, и, блять, Луи не может вспомнить ни их последний поцелуй, ни их последний секс, ни даже последний раз, когда они обнимались. Последние «Я люблю тебя», вероятно, затерялись между постоянных ссор, пока окончательно не превратились в «я ненавижу тебя». И это всё, что помнит Луи на данный момент.

\- Луи? – говорит Джемма, махая рукой перед его лицом, нахмурившись, - всё еще с нами, именинник?

\- Да, да, извини, просто задумался, - пробормотал Луи, смотря на Гарри (может быть, он хоть запомнит последний раз, когда он его видит). Гарри выглядит… грустным. И это не просто воображение Луи, это не просто то, что он хочет видеть в надежде на то, что Луи не один во всём этом. Луи знает эти его грустные глаза, и знает этот взгляд, знает эту тонкую линию, в которую свёрнуты его губы, и Луи очень хочется протянуть руку и обнять его, поэтому ему приходится сцепить собственные руки в замок, чтобы не дать им волю. Может быть, он должен быть рад, что Гарри тоже не счастлив, но Луи знает, что он жалок, что ему больше не позволено заботиться о парне. Луи до сих пор любит Гарри, он до сих пор хочет видеть, что кто-то делает Гарри счастливым, даже если это и Ник ебаный Гримшоу, или кто-либо еще.

\- Господи, вы двое реально выглядите так, будто вам нужно хорошенько отоспаться, это угнетает, - говорит Джемма, - я удивлена, что в газетах до сих пор не пишут о том, что вы наркоманы или что-то типа того, - девушка вздыхает, и Луи думал о том, что действительно, в газетах не было ничего о том, что они не были замечены вместе в течение почти месяца. Возможно, Гарри заплатил кому-то, чтобы возле квартиры или работы Луи больше не было ни одного папарацци. Их никогда не было, как правило, слишком много, но Луи был замечен, по крайней мере, раз в неделю.

\- Ладно, пошли, Барбс, возьмём кусочек пирога, а они пусть целуются, или делают, что хотят, всё равно, - говорит Джемма, и Луи благодарит Бога за то, что девушка – выпившая, потому что была бы Джемс трезвой, она бы сто процентов заметила, что что-то пошло не так. Девушки уходят на кухню, оставляя Луи вместе с Гарри наедине. И он хотел сказать, или спросить что-то у парня, но в этот самый момент из гостинной появился Ник с бутылкой вина в руках.

\- Стайлс, где ты пропадаешь? Ну же, оставь ты своего мальчика на минутку и потанцуй со мной! - Ник всунул бутылку в руки Луи, взяв Гарри за руку, и Луи хочет смеяться со своей собственной тупости. Конечно, блять, конечно.

\- Ник, подожди, - говорит Гарри, но Луи это уже не волнует. Он разворачивается и поднимается по лестнице в надежде найти ванную, в которой он сможет выпить эту бутылку вина во время того, как Гарри будет тереться там об Ника. Пошло оно всё нахуй.

 

 

*******

 

 

Луи сделал пять глотков (он просто сидит на полу, спиной прижимаясь к ванной, и разглядывает плитку, забыв про вино, (оно слишком сладкое, в любом случае)), когда кто-то стучит в дверь. Правильным будет смыть воду, притворившись, что он просто пользовался туалетом, и открыть дверь, но Луи слишком уставший для этого. Отсутствие сна начинает проявлять свои признаки, и он рад, что получил два дня выходных, потому что он нуждается во сне так же, как нуждается в воздухе. Его разум затуманен, а мысли путаются, так что сон пойдёт только на пользу. Луи мельком видел свои подарки ко дню рождения, которые лежат на столе, внизу, и у Джеммы для него какое-то странное дорогое арт-дерьмо, как обычно, которое он мог бы продать и заплатить за квартиру или отказаться от сверхурочной работы на какое-то время. Так что Луи, даже не стараясь притвориться, просто говорит "входите", и уже собирается встать, предполагая, что кто-то хочет в туалет.

Это Гарри. Ебать его удачу.

\- Пиздец, я везучий, - говорит Луи, пытаясь встать. - дай мне минуту, - бормочет он. Он неуклюжий не потому, что очень пьян, он просто устал и запутался, и интересно, где и когда он потерял куртку Стэна. В ванной комнате холодно, а на Луи надета только его тонкая футболка.

\- Нет, - говорит Гарри, и Луи остаётся там, где сидел, прекращая попытки подняться. Гарри кусает свои губы, красные и пухлые, и Луи вдруг хочет поцеловать его, но Гарри хочет целовать Ника, так что этого лучше не делать, - я... мы можем поговорить?

\- Я думал, мы закончили?- и вот он, насмешливый тон Луи. В голосе холод, который сковывает его сердце всякий раз, когда он вспоминает о Нике. Ревность, Луи думает, вот причина, почему короли ходили на войны и королевства проигрывали, потому что сильнее оружия, чем любовь, никогда не существовало и не будет. Это то, что ожесточает сердце, делает нас достаточно грубыми снаружи, даже если внутри мы сломлены.

\- Мы.. да, - соглашается Гарри и, наконец-то, спокойно заходит, закрывая за собой дверь, - нам нужно поговорить о... Я не могу сдерживать прессу и папарацци вечно, мне нужно сделать заявление или что-то типа этого. -Конечно, речь о прессе, как наивный Луи мог думать, что Гарри заботится о чем-то... ком-то ещё?

\- Скажи им правду, - говорит Луи, делая глоток вина. Оно слишком сладкое для него, но Гарри ненавидел, когда Луи пил молоко или сок из бутылок, он всегда использовал для этого различные бокалы (Луи выбросил все бокалы из дома, поэтому отныне он мог пить исключительно из бутылок). И они всегда были хороши в этом, выводя друг друга из себя подобными мелкими выходками.

\- Господи, Луи - вздыхает Гарри, они говорили об этом так много раз, что Луи знает уже все доводы: «Ник просто друг, и тебе действительно нужно перестать быть таким ревнивым и вообще, почему ты не доверяешь мне?». Луи слышал их все, и, правда, он знает, что Гарри не врет. Боже, да, он мог поклясться собственной жизнью, что его парень никогда бы не обманул его, но Гарри знал, что Луи ненавидел то, как часто он проводит время с Ником, и он все равно делал это. Всякий раз, когда Луи отказывался ехать с ним на какую-нибудь фотосессию в Европу или Америку, потому что не хотел, чтобы Гарри тратил на него деньги, Ник ехал вместо него, а после этого в журналах или в интернете всегда появлялись фото с ними двумя, проводя где-нибудь время, и сплетни о их романе. Все обсуждали, что Гарри и Ник, якобы, вместе, и это было наказанием для Луи. Почему желание Луи быть независимым от Гарри считается преступлением? Почему плохо хотеть зарабатывать собственные деньги, чтобы Гарри мог не платить за квартиру и за еду?(И у них было действительно много ссор по этому поводу). Почему Гарри не мог просто смириться с этим?

\- Я не могу поверить в то, что ты считаешь, что я изменял тебе, - говорит Гарри, и впервые он не злится, не повышает голос. На самом деле, как кажется Луи, он звучит сломлено.

\- А я не могу поверить в то, что ты думаешь, что я считаю, что ты мне изменял, - парирует Луи, - Боже, Хазз, я доверял тебе, и... все, что угодно. Может быть, ты хотел трахаться, а Ник, очевидно, не против иметь сахарного папика. - говорит Луи.

\- Перестань нести чушь, - бормочет Гарри. Луи не знает, как бороться с ним, когда тот даже не сопротивляется. Он привык наносить удар за ударом, одно неприятное замечание за другим, вести себя непредсказуемо, поэтому, он чувствует себя немного потерянным и не знает, что делать. Луи просто смотрит на Гарри, пока тот продолжает говорить: - Я ненавижу, когда ты расстраиваешься из-за этих статей, и я знаю, что это моя вина, и я хотел бы быть менее знаменитым, чтобы они оставили нас в покое, но я не могу, и я просто... Я знаю, что это никогда не было из-за денег, для тебя.

\- Да... – он делает ещё глоток вина и протягивает бутылку Гарри, предлагая выпить. Луи думает, когда в последний раз Гарри не кричал на него? Парень берет бутылку и, кажется, думает некоторое время, а затем только садится рядом с Луи, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы их плечи или же колени не соприкасались. Он пьёт из бутылки, а Луи улыбается, потому что он запомнит это, а может быть, даже расскажет внукам однажды.

\- Зачем? - спрашивает Гарри, ставя бутылку на пол, между ними, и Луи смотрит на него в замешательстве, ожидая объяснений, - Почему ты позволил мне поверить в то, что ты думаешь, что я с Ником?

\- Потому что я надеялся, что ты перестанешь таскать его за собой повсюду, - признается Луи. Он чувствует, что ему больше нечего терять, нет больше гордости для того, что бы скрывать что-то, - я ненавидел не фотографии.

\- Но... - начинает Гарри, и они оба хотят взять бутылку вина в одно и то же время. Луи позволяет Гарри взять её, избегая соприкосновения их пальцев, - почему ты не ездил со мной? Я просил тебя столько раз, а ты всегда отказывался.

Это невозможно объяснить. Луи думает, что существует миллион причин, и большинство из них настолько стары, что он и не сможет их вспомнить вот так сразу.

\- Мне не нравился факт того, что я использую твои деньги, - говорит Луи, - и да, я знаю, что это не значит ничего для тебя, и тебе всё равно, но это важно для меня. Я впервые начал зарабатывать с тех пор, когда мне исполнилось всего 15. И я всё ещё хочу работать, я хочу, чтобы у меня были свои собственные деньги, я хочу быть независимым, я… Моя мама никогда не работала, и когда мой отец ушёл, у неё не осталось ничего, она даже не знала, как это – работать, потому что он был тем, кто зарабатывал все наши деньги. Я не хочу такого. Я не хочу зависеть от определенного человека, чтобы в конечном итоге остаться ни с чем, если что-либо произойдёт. - Гарри передал Луи бутылку, но тот поставил её на пол. Он не хотел больше напиваться . Это больше не казалось таким весёлым, как раньше.

\- Ты никогда не рассказывал об этом, - почти шёпотом отвечает Гарри, - Я просто… Господи, Лу (последний раз, когда он назвал его Лу), я просто начал думать, что ты не веришь больше в нас. Ты не брал мои деньги, хотел оставить свою квартиру, всегда был против того, чтобы выйти со мной куда-то, боясь внимания папарацци, и даже, когда я приглашал Ника вместо тебя, ты расстраивался, но никогда не делал ничего, чтобы что-то изменить. Я думал… Боже, я думал, что ты разлюбил меня.

Луи казалось, что невозможно разбить его сердце ещё больше, но сейчас он понимает, что ошибался. Он думает, что если задержит дыхание, а в комнате станет действительно тихо, ты сможешь услышать, как оно разбивается и воспламеняется, потому что он не может поверить в то, что Гарри только что сказал. Он не может поверить, что тоже делал больно своему мальчику, когда он думал, что Гарри тот, что больше не любит его, и, Господи, ему знакомо это чувство. Сейчас всё, о чём он может думать – это все те разы, когда он плакал, и те, когда он чувствовал, что просто падает: посреди улицы, в парке, на работе, обедая или ужиная. Он думает о том, что Гарри чувствовал то же самое, и что-то внутри него только что взорвалось.

\- Ты тоже никогда это не упоминал, - говорит Луи, но без яда в голосе. Луи не винит Гарри за это, зная, что он бы аналогично ничего не сказал (да потому что легче сказать: «тебе наплевать», нежели спросить: «ты всё ещё любишь меня?»), - и я думал, что ты просто отказался от меня. И когда я сказал тебе, что мне не нравится, что ты таскаешь за собой везде Ника, ты всё равно продолжал делать это, я думал, это… Ну, вот.

\- Я делал это, потому что это было единственной вещью, которая, казалось, всё ещё тебя волновала, - Гарри нечаянно коснулся коленом Луи, и это чувствовалось, словно ожог, острый и горячий, - я предпочитал ревнивого Луи, чем Луи, которому на всё наплевать. Это глупо, и я знаю, что это тебя злит, но это давало мне хоть какую-то надежду, что не всё ещё потеряно.

Они такие идиоты, думает Луи, они оба. Он бы хотел, чтобы они вот так вот поговорили ещё до того, как их совместная жизнь превратилась в ссоры и крики. Он говорит это вслух и добавляет собственное извинение за то, что отказывался выходить с Гарри, потому что знал, как сильно Гарри хотел этого. Всё это было как определенный цикл мазохизма, приносящего одну боль, думает Луи, делать больно кому-то, потому что больно тебе, и знать, что это сделает тебе ещё больнее в будущем. Какой бред, Господи. Он не может вспомнить, почему это казалось таким правильным раньше.

\- Мы действительно нечто, - на выдохе говорит Гарри, его колено опять касается ноги Луи уже намеренно. Они даже не заметили, что сместились так, что их плечи плотно прижались друг к другу. «Как два магнита», - часто любил говорить Лиам. Луи так же не замечал, что от того, что он спиной облокотился на холодную ванную, он весь дрожит, пока Гарри не наклоняется немного вперёд, чтобы снять пиджак и надеть его Луи на плечи.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит Луи, немного потерянный в тепле и запахе Гарри (его дома), который окружил его.

\- Я всё ещё люблю тебя, - он добавляет, ну просто так. Осознание этого больше не ранит, как раньше, это кажется правильным, как будто ему больше не придётся ничего больше скрывать, не придётся притворяться сильным, потому что он – не такой, всё потому что Гарри - тот, кто делал его сильным, а без него Луи – никто.

\- Лу, - голос Гарри обрывается, и Луи даже не успевает вздохнуть, как вокруг него оборачиваются две теплые руки, втягивая его в крепкие объятия, а алые губы Гарри – на его губах. Гарри на вкус, как вино, приторно сладкий, и Луи растворяется в нём, руки страстно сжимают рубашку парня, он издаёт отчаянный звук, больше похожий на скулёж, потому что нет, это не может быть их последний поцелуй, который Томмо будет потом вспоминать. Язык Гарри сливается с его языком, и Луи может чувствовать, как сердце Гарри забилось быстрее под его ладонью. Всё это заставляет его умирать от желания и потребности, и тяжело сглатывать, чтобы не заскулить, когда Гарри отклоняется. Щёки порозовели, а зелёные глаза сияют в свете ванной, и он снова прижимается к Луи, обнимая его так крепко, что это приносит боль. Мягкие руки вокруг талии Луи и кудри, щекочущие его шею. Руки Луи обернуты вокруг шеи Гарри, уже инстинктивно, и ему приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не заплакать, ибо Гарри говорит: «Я скучал по тебе. Блять, я так сильно скучал по тебе. Я люблю тебя. Я думал, что умру без тебя», и они снова целуются. Луи прикусывает нижнюю губу Гарри, наслаждаясь сладким, обожаемым стоном. Он, наверное, спит. И когда Гарри уже почти лежит на Луи, давно забытая бутылка вина опрокидывается рядом с рукой парня, громко ударяясь о кафельный пол, приводя Луи в сознание. Он начинает понимать, что происходит, останавливается и отклоняется от кудрявого.

\- Подожди, стой, Гарри, остановись, - говорит он, отпуская рубашку парня и поднимая с пола бутылку, пока вино не растеклось по всей поверхности. Гарри выглядит потерянным и ошеломленным, - Хаз, мы не можем просто… Нам надо поговорить. Ну, я имею в виду, нам надо поговорить о том, что мы будем делать.

Это глупо, думает Луи, но он не может дать ситуации повторится. Он хочет поговорить с Гарри, найти способ, как снова быть вместе и не переживать ни о чём, ни о деньгах, ни о дурацком Нике, ни о других идиотских вещах, и он хочет этого прежде, чем снова откроет свое сердце. Ему не хочется помнить всё это как их последний раз, и он надеется, что Гарри чувствует тоже самое.

\- Можем ли мы…- начинает Гарри, в какой-то момент выглядя неуверенно, поэтому Луи берет его руку, сжимая её. Гарри, улыбнувшись, отвечает тем же. Они, как будто подростки, честное слово, держатся за руки впервые, стеснительно и неловко, но в то же время, так головокружительно от радости, - можем ли мы поехать домой? Может быть, поговорить там? – голос Гарри такой тихий и маленький, пальцы до сих пор сжимают ладонь Луи, и он вспоминает, что Гарри, на самом деле, младше, ему нету даже двадцати, и это, должно быть, пугающе и тяжело для него так же, как и для Луи. В школе они будут учить вас стольким вещам, типа как препарировать лягушку, почему Диккенс написал «Большие надежды», или как работает первый закон Ньютона, но никто не объяснит тебе, как справляться со всеми этими сумасшедшими эмоциями и чувствами, как любовь и надежда, злость и ревность. Не существует ни курсов, ни лекций о том, как быть вместе с кем-то, и не облажаться, как не ссориться, как прощать, но каждый человек должен знать все эти вещи и разбираться в них, и это тяжело, потому что Луи – молод, и всё ещё звонит маме, чтобы узнать, можно ли стирать его футболку в стиральной машине, или что делать с пятнами кофе на его ковре. Если честно, большую часть времени он чувствует себя, словно слепой, спотыкаясь и пытаясь угадать верный путь.

\- Да, да, конечно, мы можем, - Луи улыбается, поднимаясь, потому что он может и не знает, что делать дальше, но он хочет поехать домой. Усталость забыта, - поехали домой!

Дом, дом, дом, их дом! Луи не может перестать улыбаться, думая об этом, а Гарри лишь улыбается в ответ. И потом они выходят из ванной, да что там выходят, почти выбегают из ванной, держась за руки, оставляя так и недопитую бутылку вина на полу. Внизу вечеринка всё ещё продолжается. Так как довольно рано, Гарри хочет пойти и найти Джемму, чтобы предупредить, что они уходят сейчас, а Луи хочет найти Стэна, дать ему знать, что он в порядке, он не утопился с горя в бассейне или что-то типа того, но в конечном итоге, они останавливаются в том месте, где и встретились, под омелой, и Гарри прижимает Луи к стене, целуя так сильно, что у того перехватило дыхание. Если бы не руки Гарри, которые крепко держат его, Луи бы свалился с ног от такой желанной близости. Сейчас ему плевать и на Джемму, и на Стэна, и на кого-либо другого, кроме Гарри, Гарри, его Гарри.

\- Я напишу Джемме, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри в губы Луи, делая шаг назад и тянет парня за собой, на выходе хватая их верхнюю одежду. Луи следует за ним.

_Он последует за ним хоть на край света._

 

*******

 

 

Дорога от дома Джеммы до их квартиры занимает сорок минут. Так как они не могут должным образом держаться за руки или целоваться (потому что Гарри сосредоточен на дороге, держа обе руки на руле, а Луи не хочет умереть молодым, разбившись на скользкой дороге), парни просто разговаривают. Сначала осторожно, будто ходят на цыпочках, вероятно, боясь разрушить хрупкий мост между ними, оба усвоили урок и теперь говорят то, что хотят сказать, а не то, что, как каждый думает, хочет услышать другой. Это трудно, потому что Луи по-прежнему хочет работать, его босс хочет повысить его до менеджера в ближайшее время, а это означает прибавку к зарплате и меньше рабочих часов, но он так же хочет ездить с Гарри на фотосессии и посещать с ним красную дорожку. Луи хочет перестать беспокоиться о том, что каждый в стране думает, что ему нужны деньги Гарри, он хочет, чтобы Гарри испортил его и хочет быть испорченным, и, в конечном итоге, он говорит о том, чего он действительно хочет, о работе его мечты, говорит такие ужасные слова, как университет, Английский и обучение детей. Гарри просит Луи подумать об этом и, возможно, только возможно, он мог бы оставить работу и поступить в университет, чтобы заниматься тем, чем он хочет, и иметь больше свободного времени. Они говорят о доверии и о совместном будущем в то время, как Джемма шлёт смс Гарри «Ты где?» и «Если вы занимаетесь сексом в моей спальне, то я убью вас обоих!», Гарри звонит ей, просит прощение и говорит, что они уехали домой пораньше, чтобы отдохнуть. Луи слышит её вздохи и ругательства из-за того, что Луи не забрал подарки, сбежав со своей вечеринки до полуночи. И, фактически, день рождения только начался, но он знает, что Джемма шутит, и слышит, как она с беспокойством спрашивает у Гарри о том, все ли с ним в порядке.

Пока они разговаривают, Стэн, явно волнуясь, пишет Луи «Ты где? Что-то случилось?». Луи быстро отвечает «Я с Г.», на что получает немедленный ответ друга «??? вы оба в порядке?». Луи хочет напечатать сотни смайликов в ответ, но они уже приехали. Гарри паркует свою машину, разговаривая с Джеммой, а Луи целует его и фотографирует их одновременно. Фотографии размытые, но он все равно отправляет их Стэну, а Стэн отвечает «УУУУХ!» и потом «:)))))))». На телефон Гарри приходят оповещения о смс от Стэна, он шлёт какие-то угрозы Гарри и пишет о том, что он сделает с ним, если тот разобьёт сердце Луи. Стэн явно пьян, но Гарри отвечает ему, обещая, что все будет хорошо, и Луи думает, что его сердце не может принять это. Он так привык чувствовать гнев, разочарование, печаль, отчаяние - все эти негативные эмоции неделю за неделей, и привыкание к тому, что он снова счастлив, может занять долгое время.

Они целуются, стоя возле машины. Целуются медленно и сладко, до тех пор, пока не начинают дрожать от холодного воздуха, поскольку они оставили пальто в машине. Они целуются в лифте, когда поднимаются на верхний этаж, и Гарри скользит руками под футболкой Луи, целуются напротив двери в квартиру, пока Луи прижимается к Гарри и чувствует, что тает от тепла тела парня. Гарри целует его шею, шепча милые глупости в кожу Луи, кусая её и оставляя следы, Луи сжимает плечи Гарри, прикрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, стараясь не застонать. Каким-то образом, Гарри удаётся найти ключи и открыть дверь, и они оба оказываются внутри. Луи поворачивается к свету и вдыхает запах дома, кофе и ароматических свечей Hollyberry, которыми Гарри одержим, запах лосьона после бритья, который любит Гарри, и парфюм от Gucci, который Гарри купил несколько месяцев назад для Луи, и второй парень нарочно оставил его. Луи тянется к парню, чтобы ещё раз чмокнуть его в губы, после чего они разуваются и идут в гостиную.

По всей комнате грязь, бесчисленные кружки из под кофе, разбросанные документы, фотографии и мятая одежда. Гарри наименее неряшливый из всех, кого знает Луи. Луи - это ураган, по сравнению с ним, и парень немного удивлен, когда замечает подушку и одеяло на диване, и ему не хочется верить, что здесь был кто-то ещё, кроме Гарри. Он думает, что это был Ник. Интересно, он когда-нибудь перестанет ревновать Гарри к каждому столбу?

\- Извини, - бормочет Гарри в его шею, оборачивая руки вокруг Луи сзади, - я такой жалкий, не мог спать в нашей постели без тебя, - он указывает на диван, где, видимо, спал, пока Луи не было.

Луи оборачивается в руках Гарри и целует его, горячо и отчаянно, потому что он чувствует боль в сердце, а поцелуи его мальчика, словно лекарство, которое делает его счастливым и дурманит голову. Гарри ведет его в спальню, где все так, как и было, когда Луи уходил. Его полки в комоде все так же пусты и открыты, кровать не заправлена, а пыль осела на фоторамках и прикроватных тумбах. Часы, что находятся на стороне Гарри, большими красными цифрами показывают 00:06. Уже 6 минут со дня рождения Луи, и Гарри бормочет «С днём рождения, Бу» в его шею, а Луи не может не улыбнуться, отпустить его и дать своему сердцу упасть.

Они раздеваются медленно, и, с одной стороны, это происходит, будто впервые. Луи дрожащими пальцами расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Гарри и нервно кусает губы, во время того, как Гарри снимает с него футболку. Но с другой, это все им так знакомо. То, как Гарри кусает его плече, оставляя следы на коже, и как мягко он выводит руками круги по спине Луи, как грудь Гарри прижимается к его груди, как расстегиваются ремни, как они оба пытаются снять джинсы и боксеры друг с друга. Даже простыни все ещё пахнут, как смесь из них обоих. Гарри нависает над Луи, когда тот ложится спиной на кровать, и они в медленном ритме трутся о промежности друг друга. Они проводят много времени просто касаясь и целуя каждую частичку тела друг друга, ибо они скучали по этому так долго, ибо Луи не сможет полностью насытиться Гарри никогда. Но сейчас, Гарри неряшливо посасывает засосы на шее Луи, легко прикусывая нежную кожу, заставляя Луи закатывать глаза. Его дыхание сбивается, он не может больше ничего сделать, кроме, как толкнуться бёдрами вверх и раздвинуть ноги ещё шире, когда щеки горят румянцем, а тело переполняет возбуждение и желание.

\- Пожалуйста, - бормочет он, потому что хочет ещё, и потому что Гарри прижимается губами к его коже, плавно перемещаясь вниз и оставляя поцелуи, словно маленькие ожоги на горячем теле Луи. Гарри аккуратно сжимает тазобедренные косточки парня, невыносимо нежно, будто боится сломать его, отчего Луи не может прекратить тихо постанывать.

\- Тссс, - Гарри шепчет куда-то во впадинку на бёдрах Луи, покусывая слегка кожу. Его левая ладонь начинает успокаивающе поглаживать бёдра парня, мучительно медленно. Луи сжимает простыни, пытаясь не дергать бёдрами вверх. Это сложно, на головке члена выступила смазка, и он просто хочет, чтобы Гарри сделал ну хоть что-то.

\- Черт, Гарри, ты просто...

Он давится воздухом, когда Гарри внезапно приподнимается, хватая Луи за талию и переворачивая на живот без предупреждения. И Луи почти кусает ладонь, бормоча что-то, типа «блять, Хаз, пожалуйста, любимый», когда тот ладонями скользит вниз, грубо поднимая за бёдра вверх. Гарри слегка смеётся, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от плеч парня, и наклоняется, чтобы легко поцеловать их, затем поворачивает голову Луи, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. Они на вкус как пот и соль, от кожи Луи, и вина, что он пил ранее. Луи чувствует головокружение от желания, он толкается бёдрами вверх и хихикает, когда у Гарри перехватывает дыхание от неожиданного касания, и тот чуть ли не падает на Луи.

\- Смазка? - бормочет Луи в подушку, когда Гарри восстанавливает равновесие и прижимает влажную ладонь к шее парня, держа его.

\- Да, - шепчет Гарри, - черт, Лу, ты выглядишь так охуенно красиво, - он наклоняется, чтобы оставить несколько поцелуев по линии позвоночника парня. Затем быстро тянется к тумбочке, ища там смазку. Луи слышит, как он открывает бутылку, возвращается, и нетерпеливо разводит свои ноги, улыбаясь про себя, когда Гарри шумно и резко выдыхает. Он аккуратно вводит сначала один палец, и добавляет ещё, когда Луи просит большего. Немного больно, так как их последний секс был давно, но Луи всё ещё помнит, насколько лучше будет потом. Он бесстыдно стонет и двигает бёдрами, когда пальцы Гарри растягивают его, а когда тот добавляет третий палец, Луи чувствует, как его разум отключается, а колени слабеют. Луи думает, что кончит слишком быстро, если Гарри не остановится

\- Хазз, - рычит он.

\- Знаю, знаю, - успокаивающе говорит Гарри и вытаскивает пальцы, оставляя Луи с чувством пустоты внутри, а затем прижимается головкой ко входу парня. Луи постанывает, уже в ожидании знакомого толчка, но Гарри замирает и немного отодвигается. Луи поворачивает голову, нахмурившись.

\- Ты... Я имею ввиду... Нам не нужен презерватив, да? - бормочет Гарри с какой-то грустью в голосе, потому что заданный вопрос немного отличается от того, что он действительно хотел спросить.

Луи пододвигается ближе к Гарри, смотря в его бездонные зелёные глаза, которые сейчас полны беспокойства. Он качает головой, улыбаясь, потому что конечно же нет, он бы никогда не смог, серьезно, не за такое короткое время. Луи не может и представить себе такое явление, как хотеть кого-то, кроме Гарри. Пусть они и решили, что всё кончено, Гарри всё еще значит для Луи весь мир, он даже не пытался смотреть на кого-то иного, не говоря уже о сексе. Может быть, они и в правду «раз и навсегда» друг для друга.

\- Нет, конечно нет, ты что? – говорит Луи, притягивая парня за шею для поцелуя. Их промежности соприкасаются, напоминая о том, что они собирались делать. – Давай, любимый, трахни меня, - мурлычет Луи в губы младшего, прикусывая нижнюю и притягивая собственные колени к груди.

\- Ты говоришь такие милые вещи, - смеется Гарри, приподнимаясь, чтобы найти утерянную баночку смазки. Он наносит немного на ладони, сделав пару движений по своему члену, прежде чем снова склониться над Луи. Гарри устраивается у входа парня и медленно входит, заставляя того затаить дыхание.

Луи может чувствовать небольшую боль, но это так хорошо, слишком хорошо, чтобы остановиться. Он так скучал по этому, скучал по чувству заполненности, и ему приходится глубоко вздохнуть, затем выдохнуть, ибо Гарри, наконец, полностью в нём. Луи кажется, что он может кончить только от осознания этого. Младший парень притягивает его, целуя засосы на ключицах, оставленные им ранее. Член Луи ударяется о живот Гарри, и он вздрагивает от волны удовольствия, что прошла сквозь его тело.

Наконец-то, Господи, наконец-то Гарри начинает двигаться, устанавливая медленный и стабильный ритм, с каждым толчком заставляя Луи громко стонать.

Луи ничего не может сделать, кроме как крепко вцепится в плечи парня, оставляя следы и царапины (мой, мой, мой), так как он знает, что Гарри это нравится. Он движется чуть быстрее, заполняя Луи каждый раз всё глубже, тихо бормочет «Лу, Лу, Лу» между стонами, а его дыхание сменилось от шаткого к шумному. Парень немного сдвигается и меняет угол, находя ту самую точку, которая посылает горячее наслаждение по всему телу Луи.

Движения Гарри быстрые и грубые, он трахает Луи дико, оставляя на бедрах парня синяки от крепкой хватки. Луи, вздрагивая, закрывает глаза, сжимается вокруг Гарри, прежде чем кончить, изливаясь каплями на грудь Гарри и свою.

Находясь в послеоргазмной истоме, он смутно осознает, когда парень останавливается и кончает в него с громким стоном. Его ум слишком затуманен, он лишь мычит и открывает глаза, когда Гарри падает на него. Они оба потные и запыхавшиеся, Гарри тяжело дышит в шею Луи, а тот пытается немного подвинуться, ибо его мышцы слишком устали, чтобы выдерживать на себе ещё и вес Гарри. Луи хочет сказать, чтобы он лег рядом и вышел из него, но так как его мозг не может справится с таким сложным заданием, как сложить буквы в слово, вместо этого он издает небольшой звук, больше похожий на визг.

Гарри медленно приподнимается, целуя Луи, прежде чем встать и пойти в ванную, чтобы взять салфетки. Луи остается только восхищаться выдержкой и силой Гарри, потому что он уверен, что не сможет двигаться в течение нескольких дней так точно. Он чувствует, как парень вытирает сперму с их тел, и пытается протестовать, когда тот пытается заставить его подвинуться, хотя и сам бы был не прочь почувствовать подушку под головой. Через мгновение весь свет в квартире выключается, и Гарри сворачивается клубочком рядом с ним, укрывая их одеялом. Он оставляет крошечные поцелуи на линии челюсти и щеках Луи, и последняя вещь, которую парень помнит, это его попытки сказать «я тебя люблю».

 

 

*******

 

 

На Гарри надеты серые спортивные штаны, а его голые плечи покрыты отметинами, которые Луи оставил своими ногтями прошлой ночью. Обернув руки вокруг талии Гарри, Луи целует каждый синяк, пока его парень готовит блинчики. В начале недели Гарри отменил все свои планы до середины января, а Луи хочет взять неоплачиваемый отпуск. Они отметят день рождения Луи сегодня, навестят своих родителей завтра и потом полетят в Италию на несколько дней раньше Нового Года, чтобы найти хорошее место для них и их друзей. Луи дает Гарри время помечтать и не настаивает на самостоятельной покупке билетов на самолет; он слишком счастлив и слишком голоден, чтобы думать о чем-нибудь, слушая глубокий голос Гарри, который говорит о будущем, Италии и о том, что они будут делать.

Все знают дату дня рождения Луи, и очевидно, что отсутствие твитов и фотографий сделало шумиху в твиттере и стало поводом для сплетен на некоторых сайтах. Блог на тамблере, под названием fuckyeahharryandlouis (и Луи все ещё не может поверить, что этот блог посвящён их с Гарри отношениям, он слишком привык к сплетням в журналах и к случайным людям, которые ненавидят его, называют "золотоискателем", желая ему смерти, хотя после двух лет отношений публика, наконец, полюбила Луи, потому что он как бы любит Гарри), полон печальными поклонниками, которые говорят об очень странных вещах, которые, конечно же, не являются правдивыми. Некоторые предполагают, что у Гарри проблемы с наркотиками, некоторые говорят о том, что никто не видел Луи и Гарри вместе уже месяц, и Луи знает это все только потому, что его мама позвонила ему утром, чтобы поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке (Луи клянётся, его мама разбирается в интернете лучше, чем он сам, и он не удивится, если у неё есть свой блог на тамблере, пока он сам избегает его, как огня, боясь того, что он может увидеть там, после одного раза, когда он случайно перешёл по ссылке слэш-фика).

Он думает о том, что, может быть, ему стоит что-нибудь твитнуть, ибо Луи хочет, чтобы люди говорили только хорошие вещи о его Гарри. Внезапно, Гарри говорит: «Улыбочка!», вырывая Луи из собственных мыслей. Парень переводит взгляд от экрана телефона на Гарри, автоматически улыбнувшись, и тяжело вздыхая, потому что Гарри сфотографировался с ним.

\- Ты не против, если я выложу эту фотографию в инстаграм? – спрашивает Гарри с улыбкой, открывая Луи взор на свои ямочки. Парень никогда бы не смог устоять перед этой улыбкой, потому просто кивает, даже не пытаясь спорить. Он по-прежнему чувствует головокружение от окружающих его любви, счастья и ГарриГарриГарри. В любом случае, он не может даже придумать, что ему твитнуть. Луи заходит в инстаграм, собираясь проверить, что запостил Гарри пару секунд назад. Фото уже насобирало больше пятидесяти лайков и несколько комментариев. Это, наверное, самое смешное фото, и, вероятно, Луи будет очень стыдно (он вспоминает, что его мама и сестры фолловят Гарри), но на данный момент ему наплевать на всё.

На фотографии он сидит за их кухонным столом, рядом – тарелка с наполовину съеденными блинчиками и чашка чая (с розовой надписью «Я <3 ГАРРИ»), на нём старые спортивные штаны Гарри (слишком большие для него) и его же футболка (одна из этих дорогущих YSL, которых Луи, обычно, избегает, но эта – мягкая и теплая, изношена и пахнет Гарри, поэтому, собственно, он её и выбрал), на его шее и ключицах явно видно несколько тёмных засосов, а его волосы растрепаны в разные стороны, Луи улыбается в камеру, прикусив губу (пойманный врасплох), держа в одной руке телефон, а во второй – вилку. Гарри подписал фотографию, как «Простите за MIA, мы были немного заняты», и Луи не смог подавить смешок.

\- Бесстыдник, - бормочет он, опуская телефон на стол. Позже, Стэн твитнет фото поцелуя (в отместку за Луи), а Гарри и Луи будут замечены вместе по всему городу (в последнюю минуту покупая всем подарки на Рождество). Их фанаты будут говорить о том, как они счастливы, а сайты со сплетнями будут рассуждать о том, что всё слишком хорошо, чтобы походить на правду, но ничего из всего этого не важно для Луи. Они будут проводить вечера, украшая квартиру рождественскими украшениями, пытаясь испечь пряники, обнимаясь на диване, смотря рождественские фильмы и напиваясь глинтвейном. Они будут танцевать и смеяться, заниматься сексом, а после этого засыпать в обнимку и спать весь следующий день вместе. Они навестят сначала Энн, после – Джей, поиграют в снежки с сёстрами Луи, обменяются подарками и улетят в Италию.

А позже будет ещё больше поездок, и Луи будет пробовать поступать в университет, будут ссоры, Ник всё ещё будет другом Гарри, который бесит Луи, и он по-прежнему будет отказываться надевать рубашки ценой в тысячу долларов на модные вечеринки Гарри, а Гарри, как и прежде, будет иногда забывать, что Луи не может везде ходить с ним. Но вопреки всему у них всё ещё будет их «вместе навсегда» вещь и вечная любовь, которые не дадут всему прочему встать у них на пути.

 

**♥К О Н Е Ц♥**


End file.
